Hunted
by Jcgilm
Summary: if the mist disappeared and the government found out about our demigods how will they react? lets find out?
1. Explanation

I guess I should explain myself why I haven't been updating books for a while it's because I just moved and trying to settle in to my new surroundings in Sacramento but now I am with the brand-new book called hunted I was sitting down with the blue cherry Coke and thought to myself what if The mist disappeared and government found out about demigods they wouldn't be just standing around saying oh these guys our friends these guys help us no they would put out an order to capture Demigods and detain them, when I think about demigods and how they relate to society I think about mutants not that they are mutants but half human half god and they've been going on quests for almost all of time behind the mist and they are responsible for a lot of destruction in the world not that it's their fault if they were in society and people knew of their heritage they would be outcasts freaks and every other name that mutants were called in the comics so I hope you enjoy my take on this mist disappearing act


	2. Chapter 1

**Back to do these books again and I hope you guys like it so here it is hunted characters belong to uncle Rick but the plot and story line belong to mwa**

 **In the famous words of Leo Valdez in your demigodishessness peace out**

Percy Jackson  
I don't know how it happened, what went wrong, or who to blame. But Annabeth is gone and I might never see her again.

(Flashback)  
It was a normal day at camp half blood we were about to go to dinner when helicopters with a black hull kind of like the ones spy movies with the agency name on the side this one had the presidential seal on it and agents started pouring out campers got ready but The humans couldn't get through the force field and Peleus was shooting fire at them but then suddenly they human started getting through Someone must've let them in! A traitor, can't focus on that now half to drive them out so I ran up the hill and started knocking agents out but they started shooting darts at random campers and the campers just crumpled to the floor I got mad they just broke into our home the one thing that was safe for demigods and started shooting? That was never going to be allowed I started running at them and knocking more of them out campers were getting out of their shock and fighting back and they retreated campers cheered we had drove them back I turn to say we did it to Annabeth but the words died in my mouth. She was gone I looked back at the helicopters and I saw her unconscious and them just fly no way I ran outside the border to catch them but I was too late. I threw my sword on the ground I needed to get her back, if only I knew how  
(End of flash back)  
Right now demigods have gone underground hiding from the government apparently the mist has broken down and humans have found out about Demigods and the government has issued the demigod plan which basically means to detain all demigods and people related to them. Which means my mom and Paul are at risk and I don't want to put him at risk of being detained I contact them once in a while through Iris messaging and Annabeth is gone but I have a plan not my usual plans this one Annabeth might be proud but the plan has my spin to it be ready government because Percy Jackson is coming for you.

 **Sorry for the short chapter next one will be better tell me how you like this one**

?  
? ﾟﾑﾎ  
 **Tell me**  
 **Bye**


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4f04d74c9110efdee7019a41e24a536"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"HEY GUYS IM SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE BUT NOW I CAN AND ALSO I AM GOING TO BE ADDING A NEW FANDOM INTO THE MIX NOT THIS CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE SOOOOOO YEAH GUESS AND IF YOUR RIGHT ILL MESSAGE YOU FOR THIS ONE FOR NOW BYEbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4112a772da45972fe58ffdc1d2349418"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IN YOUR DEMIGODISHESSNESS PEACE OUT/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6e932623ee46477cd4d9e9109ce3db4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Percy/em/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jackson/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d597c8ce34e58206d62568076fa437aa"So I pitched my plan to Chiron to see if he would grant a quest to free the prisoners, it was basically to gather a group, storm the stronghold that they are holding the captives, and free them. Chiron stroked his beard and then finally said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c22bff6bbe04656b4179375ebd57c12""I will grant a quest for this cause but we will need for have a meeting with both camps to decide who will be leading it."I stared at him for a long time "couldn't I just lead the quest since Annabeth is there with many others" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e5ad0e5955eec7d1808ecaab708fe64"He looked at me sadly, "My boy because of the turn of events that occurred with Annabeth being captured is exactly why you cant lead this quest, I'm afraid that your fatal flaw will get into the way of getting the job done." I blinked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="583f76be9479e6845ed11ee97f4126ea""what exactly are you saying Chiron?" I asked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21d6d4f704e9fcef0ae1fd50fc990dc0""You are too emotionally attached to this quest to lead it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ba556bbde3f5abbc382bd3d5f0e5af7"he said rather bluntly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="368d01ed0b3b41f268490c2751fdd49e""but-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc2f629387c400d8a0cd8112eeb93db9"He raised his hand to stop me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ed84e029e38a26dc79294f70021848""I have decided we will hold a meeting for all the camp leaders to decide who will lead the quest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="398fe0db93d0bad7bd31a1ef09a04005"strong{-Line Break 0.0-}/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e20e1e68398ba5062efe74c7587c1471"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Clarisse La Rue/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83b3621e056cda79de31b7e4a97133b3"Chiron Issued a meeting for all the camp leaders for some quest that was being Issued so naturally I had to come and Perseus Jackson had to come too. Chiron motioned for us to be quiet and spoke/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5908b3a24f50d9bf5e47d3c38ff1d92""we all know what happened the other day and that we need to do something about it, we are here to vote for the camper who is gonna lead the quest to free the other Half-Bloods."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33670cf6d115db3f6130306df5da607e"We all knew that Prissy was gonna lead the quest because it was Annabeth and a couple other demigods that got captured so we all voted. Chiron picked up the votes and tallied them/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dbea422ce01262b29aca7af5f0f54a2""so the leader of the quest is going to be ... ... ... ... Clarisse La Rue!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec4953963c7aa35e22cb470db488474d"I was in shock why me I was sure it was going to be Prissy that was going to lead but, - Me? Then I realized something maybe I had the second most votes, Princess (Annabeth) got captured, she was Prissy's girlfriend and Chiron noticed that he might not be the most logical person to lead so as I had the second most votes he chose me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1b1ff884b5c3213d106600779ba6ed"I was going to Rachel to get my Prophesy when Prissy caught up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c64f68a966b5b1f6aacfdf5061db078""I just wanted to ask if there was a chance that I could be part of this quest?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb9c3f3a9c41f7373251cc8f8260abd1""no"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e846d6c55c474189df011468dfe3f2e""why?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1367fb998139c547165e838ba81e23e7""None of your business Percy"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db95f3d39e19c0b14c64e87dc4af0e6"He opened his mouth to talk but quickly closed it, which surprised me Prissy holding back from saying something something stupid. Hmmm maybe he has been hanging out with Annabeth too long. I just walked away to Rachel /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e18b7540c8f6ef83d2736b3b8d3fbbf""hey Rachel"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c706586f7f58f3643398815616a56471""hey"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca94f0a3eaee37e704bf2a3e62fb5cc8""what do I need to do to succeed on this quest?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a45414b8717211e87832b653f3fd6990"she slumped onto her chair then stood straight up with green smoke coming out of her eyes and mouth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ac1555210ad15f12bb26d21643d45bd"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"WHEN SEA AND WAR COMBINE br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82c55f32f7765afd4d57b24302596b03"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"PLANS OF DESTRUCTION WILL ALIGN/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4c73bfc900fc22305d9e94aa9bea04b"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"PAIN AND LOSS SHALL TURN ONES SIDE/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4db5a846b412cb15492bd89831e93bb"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"BUT FAMILY SHALL TURN THE TIDE/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6e0bc5e6bc95c5fa816b190d38c7dd"Oh damn this will not be good for anyone./p 


End file.
